New Butler
by buddytiggy
Summary: Ciel gets a business opportunity with a 15 year old girl with long silver hair who made a contract with a demon butler named Alexander. When Inna and Ciel get together will Claude go after the energetic, clumsy girl's soul?


1 "Good morning, My Lady," Light filters through my shut eyelids. I groan pulling the soft covers over my head and turning away, "My lady, please get up, we have guests today," I groan again snuggling deeper into my bed.

"How is it my bed gets so much more comfy right when I have to get up?" I ask in a rasp voice, still filled with sleep.

I hear a slight chuckle, "I do not know, madam,"

"What's so funny?" I ask flinging the blankets off me, hurling a pillow at my butler. He dodges it easily. Still smiling, "Your no fun, you know that?" I ask hauling myself up.

"Yes, so you have told me." He hands me the clothing he picked out for me.

I take them, "What is for breakfast today?" I ask pulling my night dress over my head.

"Crapes with strawberries, freshly squeezed orange juice and a banana." He replies, facing the wall.

"Did you get the pulp out?" I ask struggling with the dress he picked out.

"Yes I did, my lady. Would you like some help?" I hear his shoes tap over to me. I am stuck in the dress with my arms over my head, and my face covered as I try to wiggle it down. I can't help but laugh at the embarrassing predicament I got myself into. Finally realizing I'm not going to get out of it without help I stop struggling and sigh, "Yes, please." easily he pulls the dress into the correct position reveling my smile and flushed cheeks. I look up into my butler's red eyes and bust out laughing, "I am clumsy in the morning!" I almost yell, gasping for air at my stupidity, "Where would I be with out you?" I ask finally calming myself down after a matter of moments.

"Probably stuck in a dress." He smiles widely as I bust into another fit of laughter, he joins me holding his stomach. Tears streak my face. Just then, I hear the bell on the door ring. I stop laughing as I run to my window to check.

"It's Ciel and Sebastian!" I say whipping around from my large window, tripping over the untied ribbon I had forgotten. I begin stumbling backwards and fall out the window. Screaming, I feel myself falling. I seal my eyes shut reaching my hand out.

"Inna!" I hear my butler yell my name. I feel arms catch me, I look up shocked.

"You really must be more carful, my lady." Alexander sighs as I take a deep breath in, trying to calm myself.

Turning in his arms I see a bored Ciel and a smiling Sebastian, "Well I guess I didn't have to rush to get the door." I nervously twirl my finger through my long silver hair, "You can put me down now, Alexander."

"Of corse," he lightly sets me down on the ground, I feel the freezing earth beneath me I shiver quietly.

"Shall we go back inside?" I ask trying not to show my teeth chattering.

"Yes." Ciel simply says sighing, his breath billowing into a cloud in the freezing winter air.

FLASH BACK

"So, why are they coming?" I ask stirring my coffee with a small spoon, still trying to wake up.

"Phentom is a very popular toy industry, I believe a financial bargain will help you." Alexander states sitting across from me. I sigh as I finish off the last drink, pushing the cup away and plopping my head on the hard table.

I hear the chair quickly scooted back, "Don't even think about it." I say not even looking up, "I told you, I can take care of myself. Please, don't wait on me hand and foot."

"My apologies," Alexander bows low, on one knee, putting his hand over his heart.

I whistle loud, "Here Minie!" I yell, making squeaking noises with my lips. I turn back to Alexander who is still bowing low, "Alexander," He lifts his head at his name, "Could you do me a favor?" I see my cat round the corner, his bell ringing with each step, tail high in the air.

"Anything, that pleases my master," He bows his head once again.

"Number one," I scoot my chair out, patting my leg so Minie can jump up into my lap, "Please get up, I'm not royalty." I smile as he stands, "Two, come here," I beckon him closer, "You have a hair in your eye," I brush the dark lock out of his eye gently pushing it back with the others, "And three," I sit back in my chair after fixing his shirt, "Can you please clip Minie's claws? They are getting rather sharp." I stroke my beautiful white, long haired cat in my lap purring away with happiness and kneeding into my thigh making blood bubble to the surface of my dress.

"As you wish." He smiles as he gently picks the cat up.

"Thank you." I smile up at him, collecting my dishes preparing to wash them.

_It's been only two months. It seems so surreal. _Memories flash through my mind as I pour hot water into the sink and begin washing.

"_You are such a naughty bitch!" My father screams spitting, slapping me across my bloody face. My head hangs, blood dripping to the floor, "Answer me Inna!" He pulls on the ropes binding my hands and ankles to each other in back of me. _

_ "I did as you instructed me, Master."_

_ "Very good, slut. Did he pay?" _

_ "No, he did not." _

_ "WHAT!" He cuts the ropes and pulls me by my white hair to the fire, "I will teach you to do business with out being paid!" He grabs my hands and holds them into the fire. My skin begins to burn, singe and blister. I scream, tears running down my face as I attempt to fight. He holds strong. _

_ Minutes pass until I loose feeling in my hands and stop fighting, "Have you learned your lesson, bitch?" He throws me to the ground. I fall, my shoulder dislocating on impact to the hard ground. I scream as the loud pop fills my ears. I sob into the dirt, looking at my hands, skin melted away, "You are a pathetic excuse for a slut and a daughter!" He slams the door shut to my room on his way out. _

_ He was always a drunk, but after he killed my mother, we had no money. He made money by selling me as a sex slave for a night if the pay was right, beginning when I turned ten. _

_ I hear him yelling out side my room cursing the day I was born, how useless I am, just like Myia, my mother was. I hear the front door slam, that's when I smelled smoke. I stager to my feet, as I see him throwing hay through windows then, lighting it on fire. I try my bedroom door, but find it locked from the outside. I then hear pounding at my window as he nails wooden boards onto them. That is when I agreed to sign the contract with Alexander. The mark on my chest is the sign. _

I am snapped back to reality by a sharp pain on my wrist. I whimper as I pull my hands out, "Ow." blood drips into the water. I tie a rag I find in the cupboard around it, and continue with the dishes, forgetting about the pain quickly.

"My lady, I have done as you ask." Alexander makes me jump in surprise.

"You scared me!" I say quickly turning around.

"I am sorry Madam," he bows, holding Minie gently to him. Looking up he notices the bloody rage on my wrist, "What happened? Are you alright?" he lightly puts the cat down and walks over to me, worry etched into his very being.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cut." I smile, hiding my arm behind my back.

"May I look at it?"

"If you wish." I hold my arm out as he very gently undoes the rage and lets it fall to the floor with a gross wet slap. As he stares in shock at the deep cut, still bleeding badly, "Is it bad?" I ask pulling it back up to my face to look at it, blood probably making it look worse then it actually is.

"I believe it is, miss. I think we may need to stitch it." Alexander looks up into my face, sadness in his eyes, "I am so sorry I let this happen to you." He bows low again, hanging his head in shame.

"Please, don't." I sigh rolling my eyes, I hate it when he treats me like royalty.

After much lip biting, and cursing, my wrist is stitched and bandaged.

"Now, about the Phantomhive, he will be coming tomorrow," Alexander explains picking up the bloody rages from the floor.

"Alright. Wake me up before they come."

"As you wish." Me bows and leaves.

"Alexander?" I yell after him.

"Yes?"

"Please don't close my door."

"Of corse." He smiles and walks into the hall.

FLASH BACK END

I open the large doors to my house and walk in, Alexander behind me followed by Ciel and Sebastian.

"Very nice house you have," Sebastian admires the walls Alexander and I painted one month ago.

"Thanks!" I smile looking back, "Would you like to talk in the living room or out in the sunroom?" I ask attempting to walk backwards, but end up tripping over a rug. Alexander is quickly behind me, catching me, "Thanks." I blush again.

"You must forgive my master, she is quit clumsy." Alexander chuckles at me as he rights me back on my feet. I stick my tongue out at him in response. Looking back at Ciel and Sebastian I see shocked looks on both their faces.

"The living room is fine." Sebastian snaps out of it first. He smiles politely as I nod, smiling back.

"Would you like me to fetch you your shoes?" Alexander whispers in my ear as I am about to sit on the couch far from the fire place.

"Um...No, I'm good. I can get them." I smile dashing out of the room, my feet pattering as I run up the stairs.

**Alexander's view **

Sebastian looks at me, puzzlement on his face, "Is she not your master?" Ciel finally asks braking the awkward silence.

"Yes she is." I answer plainly, looking toward the stairs, listening carefully so my lady does not hurt herself again. She can be so klutzy. I inwardly sigh at the thought, "She does not like to be treated the way I am meant to treat her." I explain turning to face the guests. Sebastian still wearing a puzzled expression. "She believes that everything on this earth is equal no matter how big or small and should be treated as such. Nothing is above anything else." I explain, looking straight into the boy's eye.

"Alexander!" I hear my lady scream my name, "Excuse me." I bow my head and hurry up the stairs. I see my lady on a chair, fear evident in her eyes.

"Get it!" She screams, as it walks toward her. I am about to kill the pest that dares frighten my lady, "No! Don't kill it!" She screams jumping on my back, "Put it into the basement!"

"As you wish." I bend down, bracing my lady with my left hand, and allowing the spider to climb onto my other. Her soft legs wrap around my torso as I descend the stair case, not wishing to be seen by our guests in such a manner.

**No one's view**

Ciel and Sebastian exchange glances at the girl screaming from up stairs.

"Get it! No! Don't kill it! Put it in the basement!"

"I wonder what in the world is going on up there," Ciel wonders as he hears foot steps on the staircase.

Alexander appears holding something small in his hand, with Inna on his back? The sheer sight is enough to make them second guess the sanity of their host.

"Doesn't she kind of remind you of Aloise?" Ciel asks Sebastian as the strange pair turn a corner out of sight.

"Yes, in a way, Master. I just hope she is not as insane as he was." He sighs slightly shaking his head.

As Alexander reappears with Inna still on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, still no shoes on.

"You forgot your shoes." Ciel points out, annoyance evident in his voice. She unfolds her leg and lifts one to study her bare feet.

"Oh well." She shrugs sliding off her butlers back. A white glove peals off her hand. Ciel gasps as he sees the horribly wrinkled skin hiding underneath. Nausea wells in Ciel's stomach at the sight. Sebastian's eyes widen.

"I am so sorry!" Inna gasps picking up the glove from the ground and quickly slides it back onto her hand. Ciel's hand flies to his mouth, Sebastian quickly picks him up and rushes him out the door.

**Inna's view **

Embarrassment and pain well inside my chest as tears sting my eyes at the boy's reaction. I quickly walk into the kitchen, Alexander close behind me, "Please tend to our guests while I make some snakes." I manage to gasp out, the first tear falling onto my white glove, covering my quivering lips.

"As you wish." Alexander turns and walks away. I take out crackers, haring, small wine glasses and ham and position them decoratively on a large plate. I brace myself against the sink as I quietly sob.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I hear Sebastian's voice in the door way. I nod, not wanting him to see my weakness, "Scares are nothing to be ashamed of." He walks next to me. I quickly turn my head away. I say nothing, wishing him to leave so I can make myself presentable. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off quickly, not realizing what I did until it is in the past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I squint my eyes shut, but the hand does not move. I take a breath, "I will be out momentarily with snacks and refreshments for Ciel." I quietly say, turning the rest of my body, fidgeting with the food on the plate, fixing perfectly straight crackers.

"What happened?" Sebastian asks turning me around to face him. I stare at the ground, not wishing to burden him with my past.

"Nothing." I angrily whisper my feet wrestling themselves on the floor.

"I see." he looks down at my feet trying to figure out what is so interesting. I smile at the act.

"Do you find my feet as amusing as I do?" I ask jokingly lifting my eyes to look at him.

"Yes, I believe I do." He smiles back, then stares more intently, "So, who is winning?" He finally asks putting a hand up to his chin.

"I think it is going to be the left." I say in a serious voice, my tears quickly drying.

"Really? I think it will be the right, because," He picks me up leaving my right foot barley touching the ground.

"Interference!" I yell laughing hard at the gesture. I look at Sebastian, a big smile spread across his face. He lightly puts me down, "Thank you." I look down, smiling not daring to look at my toes, or I know I will go into a laughing fit again.

"For what?" He asks picking up the tray I had prepared.

"No!" I shout grabbing the plate from his hand, "Go sit. Guests should not do work." I point with my other hand out the door. He smiles, but obeys.

Alexander rushes in at my voice, "Is everything alright?" He asks eyes wide.

"Yes, it is fine." I smile up at him, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything that pleases you."

"Can you carry the two glasses, please?" he quickly picks them up and follows me out of the kitchen.

"I hope you like haring and ham." I smile, placing the large plate on the table between us.

Ciel simply nods and grabs a cracker.

"Alexander, can you please pour the wine?" He quickly obeys, not spilling one drop. I smile up at Ciel, "Now if I did that, it would look like a massacre." I giggle at my own joke. Not seeing any reaction I quickly clear my throat, "Alexander, can you please go find me Minie?"

"Of corse." He quickly leaves.

"Who is Minie?" Ciel asks after swallowing the cracker.

"He is my cat." I simply say. I look at Sebastian who is trying to hide his joy.

"I take it you are a cat lover also?" I ask plopping a large piece of fish onto a cracker and shoving it into my mouth.

"He doesn't like cats as much as he loves their paws." Ciel rolls his eyes as he says it. "Personally, I do not care much for animals."

"I see." I hide my annoyance with a sweet smile.

"Here you are, Miss." Alexander appears beside me holding my beloved Minie.

"Thank you." I smile and take him into my arms. He purrs loudly as I stroke his fur, "You want nummies?" I ask the cat as if I were talking to a small baby. Minie looks up at me with big blue eyes, "Here you go sweetheart." I smile as I bite a small piece off and lay it in my palm for him to eat.

"He is simply gorgeous!" Sebastian gushes at the sight of Minie in my lap purring away as he gobbles up his treat.

"He is just the cutest!" I squeak giving the cat a small squeeze after he finishes his snack, "I don't know what I would do with out him." Minie looks into my eyes and blinks hard. I blink back.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Ciel asks rather annoyed, "I did not come here to talk about house pets." My eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"Yes," I smile sweetly _What a jerk! _"I was hoping you would accept an offer of mine." I say stroking my now sleeping cat.

"And what offer would that be?" Ciel relaxes now that we are down to business.

"I have been working on creating toys myself, and I think I have made a few you might find interesting." I smile at him, proud of my masterpieces I slaved away at for weeks, "Alexander, can you please go get them." I say looking over my shoulder.

"Of corse, Miss." He vanishes. Quickly he returns with three of my dolls in his arms.

"Thank you." I beam at him taking them, I then pat the cushion next to me on the couch. He bows and sits.

I set two on the couch between Alexander and I as I fix the hair of my favorite, "You can name then what ever you wish, but I would like eighty percent of the profits made on these dolls," I say looking back up at Ciel after I find it's hair suitable for show. The black, perfectly curled locks flow over her shoulders, the red dress fills out into a tulip shape down to the feet which are adorned with black, diamond studded shoes. A necklace is draped over it's neck, a blue pendent hanging from it just above the chest, "Here is my latest," I say carefully handing her over to Ciel to inspect.

"Rather unique eye design," He comments looking closer.

"Yes, I copied it." I smile up at him.

"From where?" I begin pulling down my dress as Ciel grows red in the face. I show him my contract mark.

"It is the same design," I say giggling at Ciel's color change.

"I see," He clears his throat and quickly composes himself. He hands the doll to Sebastian who takes it with care. I pick the next one up, fixing it like the last. Blond, wavy hair billows down the back, stopping mid thigh, a blue dress with lace at every end, rubies stud the middle of folds down the front of the dress. I hand her over.

"Very nice." Ciel praises, not looking up, "the eyes are different," He looks up at me asking a silent question.

I look to Alexander, "Can I please see your hand?" I ask as he takes his glove off.

"I see." He hands this over to Sebastian as well.

"The third is very special to me," I comment, picking her up with much care. Her straight silver hair stops at the shoulders. Big, green eyes, and ragidiey clothing. I carefully hand her over. Ciel gives me a questioning look.

"It's my mother." I say a sorrowful smile spreads across my lips.

"I see." He says and hands it back to me. My face falls as I take the doll back, "I do not think that one will sell very well, but these two, they will most defiantly make a profit." I look down as I play with the doll's hair. I nod to show I am listening.

"Is there anything else you wish to discus while I am here?" He asks getting up, ready to leave.

"No, I do not believe so." I smile as I show them to the door. I bow my head, "Thank you so much for coming. It was very nice to do business with you." I smile widely, as Sebastian bows deeply. Ciel simply looks down upon me. My eye brow twitches again in irritation. I lightly clench my fist behind my back. I pull the door open as a very strong gust of wind blows snow, freezing rain and a few rocks into the house. I scream as I try pushing the door back shut, but getting pushed back.

"Alexander!" I yell over the howling. Effortlessly he closes the door with one hand. I look up, out of breath.

"Your bleeding!" He exclaims getting down to his knees to examine the wound.

"I am?" I ask putting my gloved hand to my head and coming back with blood, "Oh, I guess I am." Fear strikes my heart, "The horses!" I scream as I fling the door open.

Running out into the storm, pebbles, ice, wind and snow whip my face, leaving scratches on my body. I struggle against nature, but finally make it to the horse Ciel and Sebastian arrived with. The horse screams are drowned out by the wind.

"It's ok!" I yell back at it, my voice being carried away. I grab the horse by the bite and pull it toward the barn.

"Master!" Alexander yells suddenly beside me.

"Open the door!" I scream, hair blinding me as the wind blows it into my face. He obeys opening the stable door. Quiet suddenly surrounds us. The horses eyes are wild with fear.

"Shh." I whisper, rubbing it's nose trying to calm it, "Your alright now." I wrap my arms around it's head, placing mine on it's nose, "Your safe." I coo at it, stroking it's nose. I remove it's gear and lead it into a stall. I feed and water before kissing it on the nose one last time.

Alexander smiles down at me as I turn, "Are you ready, Master?" He asks holding his hand out for me to take. I nod. He scoops me into his arms and runs back to the front porch where Sebastian and Ciel wait, Sebastian shielding Ciel from the wind with his body.

"I see them, Master," Sebastian yells to Ciel. Sebastian picks Ciel up and the butlers carry us inside.

Alexander lightly sets me on the couch, "Are you alright, Master?" He asks eyes scanning my face.

**Alexander's view **

Blood runs down her face, beginning to drip down her chin. Scratches on her bare arms and neck produce blood as well. Her eyes wild like the horse and she is breathing heavy, pail white. Her teeth chatter as she hugs her arms around herself.

"Are you alright, Master?" I ask, scanning her over. She does not answer me. Her breathing increases until she begins hyperventilating, "Master, please calm yourself." I smooth her messy hair over her head.

"I, I," She stammers through clicking teeth, "Alexander?" She asks some how looking past me.

"Yes, Master, I am here." I lightly touch her face, her skin is cold to the touch. _She is going to get hypothermia if I don't get her warm soon. _

"Alexander, I am s,s,so cold." her face becomes more pail, her eyes float to the back of her head. I easily catch her before she moves.

**Inna's view **

I see Alexander's lips move, but hear nothing but my teeth chatter. I look past him to see Sebastian still holding a shivering Ciel in his arms. It feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs, I begin gasping feeling like a fish out of water. Again Alexander's lips move, but no sound touches my ears.

"I, I," I try to speak but can't get past my teeth, "Alexander?" I begin to see black spots in my vision, gasping harder for air, "Alexander, I'm ssssso cold." I shiver violently trying to warm myself. I begin feeling dizzy as my vision turns to blackness.

**No one's view **

Alexander picks up the still shivering girl, her small frame draped in his arms. Her soft skin so pail under the red dress. A limp arm falls, suspended in the air, "I am going to take her to her room so she can rest," Alexander quietly says, "If you could please follow me I shall show you to your rooms." Sebastian nods, holding a shivering Ciel in his arms, cradling him like an infant.

Out side the window a shivering red reaper peers through the foggy window. _I do believe my little beauty needs me_ He smile's wide. These days he will do anything to piss Will off, but he also felt compassion for the young girl. Saw her like a baby sister.

**Inna's view **

I became aware of the feeling of someone staring at me. Sweat had made my sheets sticky. I opened my eyes and sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. A big yawn followed by a stretch, hearing my joints pop all over my body, "I do hate it when you do that." I hear a voice next to me. I smile, knowing who it is.

"Good morning, Grell." I smile up at him. He is seated comfortably in a chair next to my bed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He winks at me, shark-like teeth showing in a toothy smile, "Did we get in some trouble last night?" He asks standing up, red coat making too much noise.

"Yes, I guess I did." I look down, not wanting to talk about it.

"And what happened, precious?" He sits on my bed, lifting my chin to look into his beautiful green eyes hidden by the glasses. I turn my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I proceed to turn and dangle my feet over the bed.

"Well you are a crabby one today." He wines rushing in front of me.

I weakly push him out of my way as I stand. My vision begins to swim. I look at the reaper's face, distant, looking out the window. Black spots invade my vision like the night before, "G, Grell," I stammer my legs ready to give out.

"Yes dear?" He turns to look at me. His face instantly changes to worry, "Are you alright?" He asks as my legs begin to give out.

"I, I don't feel good." I stammer clutching my stomach as it groans in protest of the room spinning.

"Maybe you should lay back down," He grabs me off my knees on the floor, lifting me in his arms he puts me back on the bed, my white hair draped over the pillow. He puts a smooth hand to my head and quickly pulls it away, "Stay here." He rushes out of the room.

I hear him screaming down the hall, "Alexander!"

"Grell?" A shocked Ciel's voice sounds from the hall, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time for you, brat!" He begins to yell again, "Alexander!" I fall into uncontiousness again, letting the darkness surround me, taking me to painless dreams.

"Hello, Beautiful," The voice is distant. Blackness surrounds it, horrible darkness. Evil.

"Who are you?" I yell into the dark, standing my ground.

"I have been looking for some one like you." the voice laughs the sentence, dark snickers crawl from the lips of the voice.

"Who are you?" I demand louder, fear slowly seeping into my pours.

"Oh, dear. Have I frightened you?" it laughs again, this time stepping out of his shadows. He looks like Alexander, but a longer face, glasses at the bridge of his nose, and a spider covering his lips.

Realization hits me, "What do you want, demon?" I yell refusing to let my legs walk me backwards.

"Oh, nothing much. Just revenge," He pauses, eyes staring into mine, "and your soul." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Grell, what happened?" I hear Alexander's worried voice. I feel hands on my arms, pushing me into the bed.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I will eat your soul soon enough." The demon laughs, the spider crawling down from his mouth.

"Inna!" Grell's voice invades, "Inna, dear, please open your eyes!" He yells, I can hear the tears in his voice. I struggle but finally manage to peal my eyelids open. The sight that awaits me is horrifying. Each face is eyeless, blood dripping from the faces, spiders crawling from their mouths. I struggle as they grip me, holding me to the bed, evil smiles showing spider heads for teeth, each tooth has eight eyes, black eyes stare at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The demon asks, he walks between the people I care about, now turned into monsters. They don't even notice him. I scream as the spider crawls down his arm and onto my face. I try to close my mouth, latching my lips closed, but the spider pries my mouth open and slips inside, and down my throat.

** Alexander's view **

Grell's worrying isn't helping, "Inna!" He yells, "Inna, dear please open your eyes!" Tears stream down his face and fall onto the white quilt. Her eyes start to open, they grow big with horror. Screaming she begins to flail, ready to fight us.

"Master, please, it is us!" I yell over her screaming, grabing her arms to prevent her scratching her throat. She acts like she is choking. Nothing was put into her mouth to make her choke.

"What is happening?" Ciel yells, Sebastian covering the boy's ears.

"She is hallucinating!" Sebastian yells back to his master.

"Master, please!" Grell grabs her legs from kicking me. Her eyes begin to roll in the back of her head, then everything stops. My master lays still as death. Breathing heavily, the whites of her eyes only visible.

"Sebastian," I say over my shoulder, not wanting to let go of my master's arms for fear she will begin clawing at herself once more.

"Yes?" He runs to my side.

"Is there any one you know who can help us?" I ask worry clouding my mind.

"There is one person," Ciel looks at him, horror fills his face.

**Inna's view **

I let myself slip back into darkness, exhaustion overwhelms me.

I feel Alexander's arms carry me, my head resting against his strong chest. Shreds of light bounce past my eyelids.

_Are my eyes even closed? _I ask myself not wanting to find out.

I don't know how long I was asleep, I hear voices around me.

"Under taker!" I hear Ciel scream. I shiver as wind dances around me. Alexander tighten's his grip on my limp body.

"Ah, if it isn't the young lord."

"We need your help, it is very urgent."

"Oh, my. It does sound serious." I hear a door click as I begin to move. The wind stopping its raid on my body.

"Set her here." I am placed on a cold surface. My body reacts by wanting to get away, back to the warmth of my butler, "Now, what is wrong with this beautiful creater?" I feel long nails gently trace my jaw line.

"We do not know!" Grell's voice is shrill, fear making his voice quiver.

"She went out to put the horse into the stable, in the storm," Alexander's voice is smooth, but fear is buried underneath his calm demeanor, "I took her back to the house and that is when she passed out. I thought it was just from exhaustion, human bodies are so fragile." He explains, I feel someone pick up my hand, searching for a my pulse.

"It is extremely faint, but it is there," I hear the smile in his voice, "Shall I begin fitting her for a coffin today?"

"No," Sebastian simply states. I feel someone smoothing my white hair out of my face.

"In the morning, she woke up on her own, she tired standing, but she collapsed right away," Grell explains, I finally realize it is him brushing through my hair, running into a few snarls, "I felt her head and she was burning up! I ran out to get Alexander, after being stopped by that brat!" He spits the word.

"I came into the room to see her struggling. She appeared to struggle with breathing, twitching a bit. I held her arms down when she started screaming scratching at her throat. When she finally opened her eyes she tried fighting me, as if she didn't recognize me." Alexander explains, fear become more evident in his voice.

"I see, now what about her eyes, have the closed or have they been in the back of her head?"

"They have not closed, she doesn't even blink!" Grell yells petting my head rather harshly.


End file.
